Pood: The Story
by Sepetyra Navi
Summary: The most epic group of kids ever beat the crap out of everything in their path as they trek around the world, which is what they were told to do by their master, The Omni, AKA Pood.
1. Matty Comes Home

A flippen' long time ago, Pood became the Omni, the master of the 4 original elements

A flippen' long time ago, Pood became the Omni, the master of the 4 original elements. Now he lives a laid back life, only working when something extreme happens. He has a small group of teens called the Septuplets, who definitely don't live a laid back life. They constantly fight their rivals, the Anti-Pood Septuplets, the name totally ripped off of theirs. Pood may be the strongest being known to man, but this story isn't about him...

Chapter 1-Matty comes home

The Septuplets (it has 9 members) had been worried for the last two weeks. Matty hadn't came back yet. He is supposed to come back every two weeks and leave for another two weeks. But this time, he hadn't come back. "What could've happened to 'im?" Ryan asked. Ryan is the leader and he holds the earth element. Cody, the second in command, stood up from his chair. "Don't worry guys. Everybody knows Matty is the shizzle-fo-nizzle. He probably got lost." he said. Cody is known for being a partying ladies man. Andrew looked uneasy. He and Matty were finally getting across to each other. Before then, Matty never noticed the poison genius. "The day Matty gets lost will be the day I spontaneously combust." Zach mumbled. Zach has progressed in maturity far beyond the others, but he still has his moments. A loud scream broke the silence. "Holy crap, Nick! Shut up!!" Ryan yelled. Nick is the most worthless member, but they won't let him leave. "Sorry, guys...I just felt it coming." Nick replied. Just then, Minh ran in through the door with a box. "Look my homies! I got the new copy of Ultra-Man 67.4!" He cried. Joseph, the newest member, grabbed the box out of Minh's hand and threw it out the window. "NOO!" Minh ran outside after it. Joseph flipped his curly hair. "That'll teach him." he said. Everyone looked confused. "What'll that teach him?" Jeff asked. Jeff is tall, and winged. "It'll teach him to...not do what he did; god!" Joseph said. Ryan sighed and looked outside. He saw someone coming at a slow pace. He smiled and dived through the glass. "Matty!" Ryan yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth. Andrew, Cody, and Zach came up next to Ryan. The figure grew closer and started jogging. "That's Matty alright. Eager to see us." Cody said. Matty confronted them as Ryan was running at him with his arms extended. Matty spin-kicked Ryan in the face and he flew back, crying. "I am not very eager to see you guys." Matty said. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Cody screamed. Matty stared at him. "Ok...Dudes! I've got displeasing news! Pood wants us to go to his house with our best weapons." he said. Everyone smiled. "How is that bad news?" Andrew asked. "'Cause we're gunna fight a new foe." Matty replied. "It's not like you to worry, Matty. You're too stubborn. 'Sides, who can out-match The Septuplets?" Cody said confidently. Jeff, Minh, and Nick came out hauling a huge assembly of swords, syringes, knuckles and crap. (not crap literally) "Alright, guys. Choose." Jeff said, picking up his spear from the volcano. Ryan came rushing up with his ultimate weapon, Ryan's Zanbatou, in his hands. "Matty! What the Filjgduck is all this!?" he asked, annoyed. "Ryan, I wouldn't recommend that big heavy oversized weapon." Zach said. Ryan looked at him surprised. "What makes you so sure?" he questioned the wisdom of the Encyclopedia of The Zach-Attach. "I suspect these enemies will be a little...feminine."

Everyone arrived at Pood's Japanese-styled house about three hours later. Only 'cause they hauled butt. Cody was already there, for he has the incredibly cheap speed-mode. "Guys, Pood said to go out back, but I waited for you all." he said. "We can all see that." Ryan was obviously determined to kill whatever's out there threatening Pood. On the way in, Andrew tripped. Pood was sitting cross-legged on the floor, eating. "Pood, where are they?" Ryan asked. Pood looked up at all of them. "Who?" he asked. Everybody fell over anime-style. "The people you sent us here to dispose of!" Joseph cried. "Oh, those five, I thought I said out back already." Pood said, going back to his food. The nine slid open the back door. Five figures stood there talking. "Who are you!?" Zach yelled. Ryan frowned 'cause he's supposed to say that stuff. Nick's eyes turned into hearts. The five jumped forward and into view. They were chicks, and they sorta resembled a few of the guys. "We're Chick Pood!" The one in the middle announced. "I'm Alice!" she said. A brunette stepped foreword. "I'm Colleen!" She was British in every way. One in glasses stepped foreword. "I am Lori." Then an Asian one stepped foreword. "I'm Ome." The last one didn't say anything. "She's Luna. She's a bit shy." Alice said. Alice defiantly was punked-out. She even had a sword, and a reeeealy big one at that. Five of the boys' eyes turned to hearts and they started drooling everywhere. Ryan had his eye on Alice, and the deadly o-daito on her back. It was ¾ the size as the Zanbatou. Cody, strangely enough (sarcasm) was attracted to Colleen. She had a katana almost identical to his. Nick, for some reason was staring into the glare of Lori's glasses until his eyes burned out. Lori had claws sticking out of her book bag, along with books of course. Minh was already daydreaming about Ome. She had an ax, but it was manlier than his. Degrading... It doesn't matter who had their eyes on Luna, 'cause she wasn't looking anyway. She was holding a stuffed bunny. Chick-Pood looked confused. "Why are you staring at us?" Alice asked in the paranoid way Ryan does. Then she drew her sword. "Doesn't matter. Come on girls, let's take 'em out." She thrusted at Ryan. He finally snapped out of it, but it was too late. Matty took out his mysterious weapon and blocked the attack for him. "Don't be fooled by their hotness! Just go!" he cried. They all shook it off and jumped into action, except Nick and Minh, who ran inside and played DS. Ryan used his Gaia attack on Alice, who blocked it in mid-air. Cody flashed next to Colleen who wasn't there anymore, she was behind him. _'Our speeds are equal' _he thought. Joseph took on Lori's claws with his knuckles. It was like Mortal Kombat. Andrew took on Ome and her ax. It was hard for Andrew to dodge the bull crap. "Jeff, get her from behind!" Jeff came in for a strike, but there were two Omes. "Which one?" Jeff asked. Matty stepped towards Luna. Zach slowly floated behind her. She was still looking at her rabbit. "Look up so we may fight." Matty scowled. She didn't budge. Zach shrugged. Matty ran at her with his hands still in his pockets, probably to throw a punch. At the last second, Luna looked up. Her eyes glowed red. She screamed, and it made a huge nova. Matty and Zach were swept away.

"Geez, along with the Antis, we're like being overworked or something!" Ryan cried to Jeff across the battlefield. Alice's attack patterns were unguessable. She was jumping all over, striking. Then it dawned on Ryan. "You choose to use an o-daito cause then you can make more attacks, knowing my Zanbatou can only attack vertically and horizontally!" He cried. She smiled, still attacking. "Smart boy." Then she sweeped him off his feet. (pun, sorta) "Maybe they have some sort of connection." said Andrew. He was struggling beyond struggle against Ome's ax. It was a very large weapon, and he needed to get in close to poke the crap outta stuff with his syringe. Zach flew high up in the air. "We're not getting anywhere!" he yelled. "Move!" The other Septuplets jumped back away from their opponents. "What are they doing?" asked Colleen. Alice dropped her o-daito. She was looking up at Zach, who was slowly taking off his glove. There was a silence as the dust blew across the dry summer ground. "Wind Tunnel!" Zach cried. A giant tornado came out of a mouth in his hand. The huge tunnel hit Chick-Pood, who were trying to hold their ground. Luna easily walked out and her rabbit started glowing. Zach's eyes widened in amazement. Luna threw up the animal and it exploded in Zach's face. Ryan slammed his fist on the ground and Matty rose up. "This has gone on long enough," he said, "I'll use my best attack." He walked out to the five girls, who were patting Luna on the back. Lori looked up at him. "Ma'am." he said. Alice looked Matty in the eyes. They were bright and glowing a light aura. He took his hand out of his pocket. Instead of his right hand, it was left, and instead of his weapon in it, there was a ball of energy. Cody smirked. Ryan covered his eyes, but not of fear. (he's no panzy) "That's our Matty." he said. Matty threw down the ball and it exploded in a silent flash of pure light. The only noise was Joseph screaming, because he forgot to cover his eyes. When the flash subsided, Chick-Pood was gone. Andrew made his way over to Zach, who was still lying on the floor. He was snoring loudly. Everyone sighed in relief. Jeff flew over to Pood, who was now standing outside. "Pood, they're gone." Jeff announced. Pood lowered his head. "Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious." He stepped down the two-steps by Ryan and Cody. They were watching Matty, who was doing a jig. "Quite the fighter, no?" Pood asked. Ryan nodded. "Good thing we forced you to enlist him." Cody patted Pood hard on the back, hard. "I'm hungry!" he smiled and ran inside and threw Nick and Minh out. They were still playing DS. "Dude, I got the Diamond Armor." Nick said. "Good, bring it to the Dragon King so we can collect the Force Staff and our second Dragon Token." Minh cried, all giddy like.


	2. Request

A flippen' long time ago, Pood became the Omni, the master of the 4 original elements Chapter 2-Request

The Septuplets spent the next few days at Pood's. Pood, now well over 1,000 years old, could barely handle the everyday life of nine diverse boys. He was going back and forth, filling this need and that, doing everything his warriors wished. It wasn't until a rainy Saturday night that he realized that he owned these kids. He went into the family room, (even if Pood has no family) where Nick, Minh, and Ryan were playing video games. Zach was looking at the rain, and Cody was eating. Jeff also was eating. He was on his eighth bowl. He told Cody that he could eat Zach's cooking all day and, of course, Cody didn't care. Andrew was standing by Pood by now. "What's wrong?" he asked. Pood's nose emitted smoke. It only does that when he's angry. "Boys." he said calmly, but it was too loud in there. "Boys." he tried again. Still, nobody noticed. "BOYS!!" he screamed. Everyone jumped in fright. "Oh, hey, Pood," Ryan said, "Can you get me another pillow?" Pood threw one at him so hard, he screamed in pain and flew back a few feet. Joseph and Matty looked in the room from the training dojo. "Everyone line up!" Pood commanded. The Septuplets lined up, according to rank. Matty stood alone, 'cause he isn't ranked. He just leaned against the wall. Pood studied his soldiers back and fourth. "Ryan, Cody, Zach, Andrew, Joseph, Jeff, Nick, Minh," he eyed Matty. "and Matty." Pood said. "For the last few days, I have opened up and let you stay here, for the weather has been bad." Ryan tried saying something. "Yeah and-" "However!" Pood cut him off. "Just because you won a battle, doesn't mean you can use me and slack off! You boys actually did terrible in that fight. Why, if it wasn't for Matty and Zach's effort, you might have been killed. And by of bunch of girls...you call yourselves men?" A few of the guys lowered their heads. "So I have decided; you will be going on another quest!" The Septuplets moaned. "Shut up! You don't moan in my presence!" Pood snapped. "Go home and pack your things. You'll be leaving tomorrow." Then he turned away and walked off. "But Pood!" Joseph tried to say, but he was already out of earshot.

They got back later, all soaked from head to toe. Matty suggested they sleep now; he had a feeling they'd be in for it the next day. Speaking of the next day, The next day, after everyone was awake, Pood told them what they must do. They had to go all around Habaro once, fighting anything. The Septuplets smiled. They knew that was too easy, but so did Pood. They also had to collect signs of beating each enemy squad. They continued to smile. So Pood also added they need to beat one squad from each hemisphere, including Habaro. That got everybody down. They were familiar with their country, but not anywhere else. Besides the U.S., the only country these guys have been to was the U.K., Japan, Australia, and Mexico. They said goodbye to Pood and left. Pood waved until they were completely gone. Then he put his hands to his temples and called Anti-Pood. The evil fiend answered. "Pood. How unexpected." Anti-Pood said telepathically. "Listen, Anti-Phool, I want you to send your minions out and challenge mine." Pood got some roast duck to eat. "Why, might I ask?" There was a silence. "I'm punishing my warriors to the extreme." Pood said. Anti-Pood cackled and 'hung-up' (well. they weren't using a phone, and I couldn't think of a cool word for leaving the telepathic conversation...) Then Pood summoned someone else...

"This sucks." Ryan complained. "Deal with it. After all, we deserved it." Matty said. Joseph made his way to the conversation. "Why's he so hard on us?" he asked no one in specific. "He does own us. And he does want us to get stronger." Andrew answered. Joseph frowned and put his hands behind his head. They came to a halt on a hill looking over the horizon. Ryan swung his Zanbatou out across the sky. "Well, boys, where should we go first?" he asked. Jeff looked down on the beach. "How 'bout down there?" Cody looked down. He gasped and climbed up a tree to get a better look. "Yo, guys, the Antis are down there!" he called. Everyone looked down and saw the Anti-Septuplets mingling by the water. The Septuplets all crouched down in the tall grass. "'Aight dudes, we got 'em outnumbered by one, but they got us out skilled...but then again, we got 'em outsmarted..." Ryan got himself confused. Zach sighed. "Anyway, here's the plan..." As Ryan got to that, the Anti-Septuplets started discussing. Anti-Ryan, the second in command, put his dark Zanbatou in the sand. "What's takin' 'em so flippin' long?" he asked in his fiendish voice. "Have patience. I believe they are here." Anti-Matty said. Anti-Matty had no arms, so he pointed to Ryan's Zanbatou sticking out from the top of the hill with a dark tentacle. All of the sudden, the Zanbatou disappeared. "Where'd they go?" Anti-Andrew asked. They thought they heard a voice saying something familiar...! Something like, Giga Gaia! They looked up and saw Jeff drop Ryan, who had, indeed, called out 'Giga Gaia' his second strongest attack. But as the Antis were looking at Ryan, they were dragged away by their counterpart. After only Anti-Ryan was left, Ryan came down with such a force, sand flew everywhere. "Ryan, you finally came." Anti-Ryan sneered. "How'd you know we'd be here?" Ryan demanded. "Anti-Pood just told us to come." Anti-Ryan said. He made a jumping strike, which was easily blocked. They commenced the battle sequence. Cody and Anti-Cody were running in speed-mode side by side with their katanas out. Giant sonic booms of sand were left behind them. They got close and swiftly swung at eachother. The force of the impacts sent eachother back to the side more. Meanwhile, Zach confronted Anti-Zach, who was delighted to see him. "Hello, Zach." she said, floating on her broom. Zach got in battle stance. "Hey Mio. Wanna play a game?" he asked. She smiled as Zach tried kicking her. She dodged it and giggled. Andrew was already fighting Anti-Andrew. They shot poison at each other consistently. When these two fight, you don't wanna be around. The poisons could penetrate your skin. Joseph told Nick he'd fight Anti-Nick for him, so Nick played DS. Anti-Nick rose up higher in his icy body. "So you're Joseph." Anti-Nick scowled. His voice was so evil. Joseph put his guards up. "Just come." he said. Anti-Nick made two icicle swords out of nothing. He grinned evilly and moved slowly towards Joseph. Jeff confronted his rival. Anti-Jeff, who was new, didn't look evil at all. He had angel wings and a halo. "Y'all think ya can just barge in here and stop us?" he said in a southern accent. "Well, ya'll can just go and die." He spun his spear around while rising into the air. Out of nowhere everyone heard a loud girlish shriek. They looked to see Minh, in a headlock by Anti-Minh. "Now say Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis!" Anti-Minh yelled. "I can't pronounce it!" Minh cried in pain.

"Dude, just get out of our way." Ryan said. He was pretty tired by now. "We're not instructed to leave without your heads." Anti-Ryan panted. Then he got lifted in the air by something not there. "What's this?" His ligaments began to get forced together against his will. He cried out in pain. Ryan put down his Zanbatou. He looked around at all the other Anti-Pood members in the air. The Septuplets stared in awe. "What's happening?" Andrew asked. Zach flew up by Mio, who was crying by now. He put his hand out and felt something invisible. "It's clear wire!" he announced. Cody checked his surroundings. Nobody was in sight. There was no way somebody could do this anyway. The wires are coming from all directions. A little light bulb formed above Andrew's head. "Hey, Andrew," Ryan said. "You got a little somethin' on ya. You might wanna get that." Andrew glared at him. "It's a representation. It means I have an idea." Then he made his way to the middle of the Antis. He noticed they were in a circle, even if the wires were coming from everywhere. He aimed his syringe up in the air and pressed. A shot of poison launched up and hit something. It screamed and fell down. It reappeared as a stout man in a ball. "How dare you!" he cried, in a raspy voice. "Yeah, really Andrew, thanks a lot. You freed the Antis." Cody said. Andrew felt preeetty stupid right then. "I am Puppet Master Lain! The first of the 9 assassins!" the man exclaimed. "Dude, why are you in a ball?" Joseph asked. "I'll show you." Lain got in the ball and sealed it shut. Then he launched at Joseph with great speed. It knocked him over, as Lain started skidding the water like a stone (as long as you remember, it's all in the wrist) with the Antis trailing behind him. There was a brief silence. "WHAT the HECK WAS that?" Minh said like a total loser would. "Who are the 9 assassins?" Zach asked. Matty looked on the horizon. "I dunno, but I bet we'll find out soon enough." Some shrugged as they began leaving.


End file.
